


Show Me

by cherrybina



Series: Watch Me [2]
Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-13
Updated: 2009-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybina/pseuds/cherrybina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin has a surprise for Bradley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

Bradley flips though the channels on the TV one more time before tossing the remote down in frustration. He's sitting on his bed in his hotel room feeling incredibly bored.

Colin had told him earlier that he'd come by just as soon as he finished _something_, but when Bradley had pressed him, Colin had just laughed and refused to say a word. Finally, just as Bradley is ready to give up and go find something better to do, Colin barges into Bradley's room without knocking.

"Hey," Colin says.

"So?" Bradley asks, unable to hide the irritation on his voice. "What was so important that you had me sitting here all day waiting for you?"

"It's a movie. One I think you will enjoy," Colin says with a wicked grin that can only mean one thing, holding up a disc and gesturing to the DVD player.

"Porn?" Bradley asks incredulously. "Seriously, porn was the big secret? That's really classy, Colin."

Colin crosses the room and crawls onto the bed, straddling Bradley's lap.

"It's not just any porn," he says in a low voice, bracing his hands on either side of Bradley's face and leaning in.

Bradley's mouth is suddenly very dry. "Oh god, is that…"

Colin just nods.

Ever since he started taping for the video diaries, Colin has been obsessed with filming everything with his fucking video camera. Bradley knows it's a terrible idea — he knows that he shouldn't be making ridiculous amateur adult films with his costar, not when everything that incriminating has a way of ending up on the internet, but every time he turns around Colin is there with the camera and a filthy smile. And Bradley says yes, every time.

But for all the time they spend recording themselves, they've never actually watched any of it, and Bradley feels his cock twitch as he imagines what might be on the DVD, his head filled with images of the many compromising positions they've filmed themselves in.

Above him, Colin leans down and sucks on the skin of Bradley's neck, and Bradley tilts his head back for better access.

"You're gonna love it," he whispers in Bradley's ear as he grinds his hips down onto Bradley's, dragging their denim clad cocks together. "It's so hot."

"Did you — did you watch it?" Bradley asks.

"Yeah," Colin murmurs. "When I was burning it onto the disc. God, it was just — I was so hard, and I…"

"What?" Bradley asks hoarsely. "Tell me."

"I had to touch myself. I couldn't help it. Watching you fuck me like that, seeing your face…"

With that, Bradley flips them over and attacks Colin's mouth, swallowing the rest of his words. Colin groans into the kiss, licking and sucking and nipping at Bradley's lip until they are both moaning as they rut together.

Bradley grabs a condom and lube from the bedside table as Colin scrambles out of his own clothes. Together they fumble with the button on Bradley's jeans, yanking them down frantically, until they are skin against skin.

They stay like that for a minute, Bradley thrusting along Colin's body, their cocks rubbing together until Colin brings his knees up invitingly with his feet flat on the bed and presses the lube into Bradley's hand.

Bradley slicks his hand and slides two fingers into Colin all at once. Colin's knees fall open and he rocks his hips up into Bradley's hand, and _fuck_, Bradley loves seeing him like this. He wants to take his time — wants to tease Colin with his fingers, hear all the noises he can coax out of him until Colin is writhing and babbling and begging Bradley to just fuck him already, but they're both too impatient for that right now.

"Do it," Colin breathes, shifting his hips impatiently. "Fuck me, c'mon."

Bradley pulls his fingers free and Colin rolls over, pushing up on his knees. No matter how may times they fuck, Bradley will never get used to that first thrust into the tight wet heat, and the way Colin sighs happily like this is exactly what he's been waiting for.

Bradley fucks Colin hard, fingers digging into his hips as he shoves him down into the mattress with Colin arching up to meet him on every thrust. Beneath him, Colin gasps out a filthy litany begging him for more, harder, faster, until Bradley is groaning into the sweat slick skin of his back and snapping his hips erratically.

Bradley reaches around and wraps his hand around Colin's cock, but he's too far gone to set the pace, so Colin brings his own hand up and guides him, and they jerk him off together. When Bradley twists his fist and flicks his thumb over the head, Colin comes hot and wet all over their hands. Bradley groans as Colin clenches tightly around his cock, and manages three more thrusts before he follows, squeezing Colin's hip as his entire body goes tense.

Eventually Bradley rolls off of Colin and they struggle to catch their breath with their legs still tangled together.

"Huh," Bradley says eventually, leaning up on his elbows and looking down at Colin.

"What?" Colin asks lazily, looking ridiculously appealing with his mussed hair and flushed cheeks.

"We never actually watched the DVD," Bradley says.

Colin laughs breathlessly and pulls Bradley down for a kiss, slow and deep. When he pulls back, he flashes that dirty smile again.

"Let's watch it right now," Colin says with a suggestive roll of his hips against Bradley.

Bradley thinks it sounds like a perfect idea.


End file.
